


Без сожалений

by Luchiana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Memories, Post-Divorce
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Когда-то они были счастливы. Потом нет. Прошлое пора отпустить.





	Без сожалений

_Нелепая правда: мы строим, чтоб рушить,  
И сами крадем у себя же кого-то._  
(с)Deacon

Лиля выглянула в окно и весело помахала Максу вслед. Суматошный весенний день был на исходе, но девушке по-прежнему хотелось петь и танцевать от счастья. Любовь!

Полночи она ворочалась, не в силах утихомирить в себе скачущее галопом сердце. Тоненькое кольцо обжигало палец. Мысли давным-давно уже были где-то там, в их маленькой общей уютной квартирке, с карапузом на руках и кастрюлей борща на плите…

*  
Свадьбу сыграли скромно, но, несмотря на все отмашки Лили, платье все же было как у настоящей принцессы, с кринолином, оборками и белоснежной фатой. Жених таскал невесту по семи мостам, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Каравай, разбитые на счастье бокалы — все, как полагается. И даже на брачную ночь остались силы.

Когда суматоха и первая послесвадебная эйфория улеглись, начались дни, полные счастья и гармонии.Она целовала его с утра перед уходом и встречала горячим ужином. Он без напоминаний выносил мусор и не забывал приносить время от времени небольшие букеты или коробку конфет. Первенца назвали Ванечкой. Его младшую сестру — Олесей.

*  
— Макс, милый, почему так поздно? Ужин остыл, и я до тебя дозвониться не могу уже два часа.

— Прости, дорогая. Зарядка села, а начальнику приспичило срочно съездить на объект. Пришлось задержаться.

*  
— Макс, ну ты где?

— Прости, Лиля, я не могу сейчас говорить. Совещание.

— Какое еще…

Гудки.

— Максим Алексеевич, еще кофе?

Мужчина кивает, не замечая крокодильей улыбки своей секретарши, и вновь утыкается в бумаги.

*  
— Макс, скажи сразу: кто она? Как ее зовут? Лена? Таня? Маша? Наташа?

Забрызганный жиром халат чуть сползает с плеча. В комнате соревнуются в децибелах дети и телевизор. На полу видны следы пролитого еще позавчера компота.

— Лилечка, ну о чем ты?

— Я все знаю, не держи меня за дуру!

Темные глаза в обрамлении смольно-черных прядей, когда-то манившие своим неисчерпаемым теплом, сейчас только подчеркивают темные круги под глазами.

— Лиль, ну с чего ты взяла, что у меня кто-то есть. Я слишком занят на работе. Подогрей мне, пожалуйста, ужин.

*  
Дни катились, и катились они в какую-то мрачную пропасть. Макс не знал уже, каким образом можно оправдаться. От бессилия оставалось только махнуть рукой.

Дверь хлопнула, и за этим звуком Макс уже не услышал, чем же кончилось многообещающее «шлю».

*  
— Не угостите даму сигареткой?

— Пожалуйста. Угощу. Могу даже угостить чашечкой кофе с коньяком, если дама пожелает…

В кафе уже почти никого не было, когда на исходе оказалась третья чашка.

— Может, зайдете. Я недалеко живу…

— Нет, спасибо. Я женат.

*  
Воскресные дни, столь долгожданные прежде, теперь превратились в неотвратимое испытание.

— На кого это ты засматриваешься опять, а? На ту кривоногую, что ли?..

После театра он едва ли мог вспомнить, как назывался спектакль, но зато наперечет знал все недостатки внешности пришедших на него женщин.

Цветы и конфеты теперь летели в помойку. Ну, или в него: «От меня дешевыми подарками не откупишься!»

А дальше, как по накатанной: да я на тебя лучшие годы, да ты кобель бесчувственный, да рожу твою видеть опостылело…

И точка. Развод.

Дело шло быстро — делить было особенно нечего, да и Максим соглашался со всем. Лишь бы скорее.

*  
— С кем живешь? — как бы ненароком уронила Лиля, сливая воду с макарон.

— Один.

— А убирает-стирает-гладит святой дух?

— Домработница. Приходит раз или два в неделю. Я ее даже не вижу практически, — пожимает плечами, с наслаждением делая глоток горячего чая.

Олеся радостно возится с новой куклой.

*  
— Лиль, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Это Лена. У нас скоро свадьба, и мне было бы приятно, если бы ты согласилась пойти…

Женщина улыбнулась и протянула будущей жене руку.

«Пожалуй, нашу свадебную фотографию из спальни лучше убрать», — подумала Лиля и пригласила гостей войти.


End file.
